


Game of Skates

by Hayetegypt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad boy beka, Emo references, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Group chat, I'm not good at tags, Idfk what else to put, M/M, Mystic Messenger references, Pansexual Chris, Phandom references, Secret Relationship, Ship Wars, Twenty one pilots references, UST, Will Not Be Continuing, angst if you squint, dj otabek, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayetegypt/pseuds/Hayetegypt
Summary: It starts as a group chat created for advice asked by Phichit. It evolves into a shitstorm of whatever the fuck I want.(I'm terrible at summaries I apologise)





	1. In Which Game Of Skates Is Invented

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in skating we axel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978659) by [pictureperfectporcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureperfectporcelain/pseuds/pictureperfectporcelain). 



Phichit created group chat "Game of Skates"

Phichit added "Yuri", "Yuuri", "Viktor" and "Otabek"

Phichit changed his name to Selfie-King

Selfie-King: Hello!

Yuri: What

Yuri: What is this

Selfie-King changed Yuri's name to Angry-Sinammon-Kitten

Angry-Sinammon-Kitten: HEY

Angry-Sinammon-Kitten: CHaNGE tHAt bAKC

Selfie-King: Nope, sorry.

Yuuri: Phichit, why did you make this?

Selfie-King: To have fun with my very best of friends, of course!

Otabek: Then why are Yuri and I here?

Angry-Sinammon-Roll: ^

Yuuri changed his name to Phichit's-Property

Phichit's-Property: Ouch. Don't self-depreciate.

Viktor: EXCUSE ME

Viktor: I THINK THE FUCK NOT

Viktor changed Phichit's-Property's name to Viktor's-Property

Viktor: Better

Viktor's-Property changed Viktor's name to Yuuri's-Master

Viktor's-Property: Much better

Yuuri's-Master: Yurio, what d'ya think?

Otabek: He's throwing up

Otabek: One moment

Angry-Sinammon-Roll: You two are way too gross

Angry-Sinammon-Roll changed his name to Russian-Tiger

Russian-Tiger changed Otabek's name to Kazakh-Lion

Selfie-King: Couple goals~

Russian-Tiger: We're friends, moron.

Yuuri's-Master: whAT

Yuuri's-Master: I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DATING!?!?!?!11!!?!?!?!?11/1/!?!??!!?1/1/1/?!??!

Kazakh-Lion: ...

Russian-Tiger: No...

Selfie-King: You got me

Selfie-King: shOOK

Russian-Tiger: OW PHICHIT

Russian-Tiger: That was PHYSICALLY PAINFUL

Viktor's-Property: I agree with Yurio

Russian-Tiger: That's not my name, Katsudon

Viktor's-Property: That's not my name either

Russian-Tiger: Touché

Kazakh-Lion: You never did answer properly, Phichit.

Selfie-King: ??

Kazakh-Lion: Why did you create this group?

Selfie-King: Uhh...

Selfie-King: I was going to ask you all something

Selfie-King: About being in a relationship

Viktor's-Property: OMG

Viktor's-Property: You're in a relationship?

Selfie-King: Not quite. I have a crush on someone and I needed relationship advice

Selfie-King: Then it turned out that Yuri and Otabek weren't together

Russian-Tiger: I'm still confused as to why you thought that.

Kazakh-Lion: ^

Selfie-King: And Viktuuri aren't the best for advice

Viktor's-Property: HEY

Yuuri's-Master: Gee, thanks.

Selfie-King: It's the truth

Kazakh-Lion: We can still help you

Russian-Tiger: Beka

Kazakh-Lion: Beka?

Russian-Tiger: SHIT. I MEANT OTABEK NOT BEKA. FCUK

Kazakh-Lion: It's okay. I like it. Its just no one called me that before.

Kazakh-Lion: ...Yura

Selfie-King: And they wonder why I thought they were dating.

Selfie-King: But you will help me?

Kazakh-Lion: Yes. 

Kazakh-Lion: I've been in previous relationships.

Viktor's-Property: Viktor and I will help too.

Selfie-King: Yurio?

Russian-Tiger: THATS NOT MY FUCKING NAME

Russian-Tiger: Also I've never been in love

Russian-Tiger: I can't help you

Kazakh-Lion: Yura will be here for moral support.

Russian-Tiger: Damnit

Selfie-King: Great!

Russian-Tiger: Just be aware that I'm taking screenshots so if anyone is rude to me then I'll post them all over my social media pages

Selfie-King: ...Not so great

Viktor's-Property: So... Who do you like

Selfie-King: Well, here goes nothing

Selfie-King: I like...


	2. In Which Phichit Is Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit adds his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Otabek is savage, Phichit is embarrassed, Yuuri is proud, Viktor is emotional and Yuri is ignored

Selfie-King: Wait no

Viktor's-Property: NO?!?

Selfie-King: I'll delete the previous messages and add them to the chat

Russian-Tiger: This should be good...

Kazakh-Lion: Yura 

Russian-Tiger: Sorry Beka

Yuuri's-Master: Cute ~*

Russian-Tiger: Shut it, moron

Selfie-King: OKAYYYYY

Selfie-King: I'm going to add them. Don't say anything. 

Yuuri's-Master: Okay

Viktor's-Property: Okay

Kazakh-Lion: Okay

Russian-Tiger: ...

Russian-Tiger: Okay

Selfie-King added "Seung-Gil" to the group

Viktor's-Property: ADJFHKLENBPO

Seung-Gil: Why am I here

Seung-Gil: I barely know any of you

Selfie-King: Because it's funnnn _.-~*'

Russian-Tiger: Don't listen to him

Russian-Tiger: This place is hell on Earth

Selfie-King removed Russian-Tiger from the group

Kazakh-Lion: Add him back

Selfie-King: Awe, cute, standing up for your boyfriend

Kazakh-Lion: At least I don't lie to him

Selfie-King: So you're admitting that you like him?  
Kazakh-Lion: What? No. Yura is my friend. 

Selfie-King: *boyfriend

Kazakh-Lion: Yuri wasn't the only one to take screenshots, you know

Selfie-King added "Russian-Tiger" to the group. 

Russian-Tiger: Beka

Russian-Tiger: I'm so proud of you

Seung-Gil changed his name to Confused

Confused: What is going on?

Confused: My username is he best way to describe myself right now

Russian-Tiger: Well then

Russian-Tiger: Where shall we start

Kazakh-Lion: The beginning is as good as any place

Selfie-King: PLEASE NO

Confused: I think you are distressing the little hamster person 

Selfie-King: ...

Selfie-King: Thanks...

Confused changed Selfie-King's name to HamsterMan

HamsterMan changed Confused's name to DogMan

Viktor's-Property: lmao this is great

HamsterMan: I forgot you and Viktor were here lol

Yuuri's-Master: Yep. We've just been sitting here laughing. 

HamsterMan added "Leo", "Guang-Hong", "Christophe" and "JJ" to the group

Russian-Tiger: WHY JJ

Russian-Tiger: Also don't be sexist

Russian-Tiger added "Sara" and "Mila" to the group

Leo changed his name to Sk8er Boi

Guang-Hong changed his name to L8er Boi

HamsterMan: Goals

Christophe changed his name to Gia-Cum-Etti

JJ changed his name to The King

Sara changed her name to Crispy-No

Mila changed her name to Baby-Cheva 

HamsterMan: I crown this the best group chat ever

HamsterMan: May it strive forever

Viktor's-Property: I feel like a proud mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added note  
> Leo and Guang-Hong are already dating  
> So are Mila and Sara  
> Chris is with Mr. Mysterious Man (who I like to refer to as Sam Winchester's twin)  
> Yuri, Otabek, Phichit and Seung-Gil are single  
> Obviously Viktor and Yuuri are engaged  
> The same with JJ and Isabella  
> :)


	3. In Which Seung-Gil Is Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'lil bit angsty sorry lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor - Yuuri's-Property
> 
> Yuuri - Viktor's-Owner
> 
> Yuri - Russian-Tiger
> 
> Otabek - Kazakh-Lion
> 
> Phichit - HamsterMan
> 
> Seung-Gil - DogMan
> 
> Leo - Sk8er Boi
> 
> Guang-Hong - L8er Boi
> 
> Mila - Baby-Cheva
> 
> Sara - Crispy-No
> 
> Chris - Gia-Cum-Etti
> 
> JJ - The King
> 
> Isabella - The Queen

The King added "Isabella" to the group

Isabella changed her name to The Queen

 

Russian-Tiger: Fuck

Russian-Tiger: There's two of them

Gia-Cum-Etti: That's what they all say, but it all works out ; )

Sk8er Boi: stOP. THERE ARE INNOCENT EARS IN THIS CHAT

L8er Boi: Shush

HamsterMan: Hello everyone new!

HamsterMan: Welcome to the group chat!

Baby-Cheva: Your exits are here, here and here.

Crispy-No: Your life jackets are under your seat in case of emergency

L8er Boi: We hope you enjoy your flight!

HamsterMan: T.T

HamsterMan: You guys are mean

DogMan: Don't be rude to the Hamster Child. He must be protected.

The Queen: I ship it

Viktor's-Property: True. I ship Yurio and Otabek more though.

HamsterMan: whAT

Russian-Tiger: I will personally bitch-slap you Katsudon

DogMan: What is shipping?

Kazakh-Lion: Yeah, I'm very confused.

Yuuri's-Master: Omg.

Sk8er Boi: How do you not know what shipping is?

The King: Have you never been on the internet.

Kazakh-Lion: I only use this messenger and snapchat

Viktor's-Property: You have snapchat?

Kazakh-Lion: Yes, but I only have Yuri. I wouldn't want to end up sending something to the wrong person.

Gia-Cum-Etti: sapnu pnas

Gia-Cum-Etti: ^ Otabek and Yuri snapchatting eachother.

L8er Boi: ???

DogMan: I am confused again

Sk8er Boi: Same

Russian-Tiger: I don't know whether I should be angry

Russian-Tiger: Or whether I should be congratulating you on that stroke of genius

Viktor's-Property: I'm literally so confused

Gia-Cum-Etti: Turn your phone upside down

L8er Boi: oh

The King: oH

Yuuri's-Master: OH

Sk8er Boi: I spAT MY DRINK

DogMan: Is no one going to explain shipping?

DogMan: Or should I google it

The Queen: Shipping is when you think two people should date

Kazakh-Lion: Ohhhhh

Kazakh-Lion: So some people think Yuri and I should date, and some people think Phichit and Seung-Gil should date

DogMan: Why though

DogMan: Phichit and I are nothing alike

DogMan: Why do you think we should date?

DogMan: Also both of us are straight so it doesn't make sense

Russian-Tiger: O shit

Kazakh-Lion: Oh no

Russian-Tiger: I'd laugh but this isn't the time

DogMan: ???

Viktor's-Property: Phichit. Private message me please.

//Private message between "Yuuri" and "Phichit"\\\

Yuuri: You okay?

Phichit: Yeah! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I- of course I'm not okay 

Yuuri: I'm sorry 

Phichit: Brb flinging myself off of a cliff

Yuuri: Phichit no

//Group Chat "Game of Skates"\\\

DogMan: Did I say something?

Russian-Tiger: You done fucked up

The King: You know, for a fetus you sure do cuss a lot

Russian-Tiger: Stay the fuck out of this you annoying narcissistic dick

The Queen: JJ not now

Kazakh-Lion: Does anybody have a cold flannel? Yuri needs it.

Russian-Tiger: hEY. You don't care or something?

Kazakh-Lion: I was being serious

Sk8er Boi: Guang and I are going to message Phichit

Viktor's-Property: Wait why

L8er Boi: You know why lmao

Kazakh-Tiger: You guys know as well?

Sk8er Boi: Yeah

The King: I'm surely not the only confused one. Everyone who is confused say 'I'

The King: I

Gia-Cum-Etti: I

DogMan: I

The Queen: I

Baby-Cheva: I

Crispy-No: I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil hahahahahaha
> 
> Okay but seriously this hurt me to write


	4. In Which I Make Up For The Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about the last chapter so here have this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor - Yuuri's-Property
> 
> Yuuri - Viktor's-Owner
> 
> Yuri - Russian-Tiger
> 
> Otabek - Kazakh-Lion
> 
> Phichit - HamsterMan
> 
> Seung-Gil - DogMan
> 
> Leo - Sk8er Boi
> 
> Guang-Hong - L8er Boi
> 
> Mila - Baby-Cheva
> 
> Sara - Crispy-No
> 
> Chris - Gia-Cum-Etti
> 
> JJ - The King
> 
> Isabella - The Queen

//Private message between "Seung-Gil" and "Phichit'\\\

Seung-Gil: Are you okay?

Seung-GIl: Did I say something?

Seung-Gil: I'm sorry

Phichit: Who told you to message me? Yuuri?

Seung-Gil: No one told me to. The little angry teenager wanted to eat me so I had to find out what I'd done.

Phichit: You assumed my sexuality. Nothing more.

Seung-Gil: oh.

Seung-Gil: But that's not it.

Seung-Gil: What's actually wrong?

Phichit: Message Yuri Plisetsky. He'll tell you.

 

//Private message between "Seung-Gil" and "Yuri"\\\

 

Seung-Gil: Yuri. Phichit said you'd tell me what was wrong.

Seung-Gil: *screenshot of previous chat*

Yuri: I don't know if I should

Seung-Gil: Please?

Yuri: Fine

Yuri: You're straight and he's not

Seung-Gil: So?

Yuri: Put two and two together

Seung-Gil: ???

Seung-Gil: oh

Yuri: Yeah. Oh.

//Private message between "Seung-Gil" and "Phichit"\\\

Seung-Gil: oh

Phichit: So he told you?

Seung-Gil: Yes

Phichit: Okay

Seung-Gil: Phichit?

Phichit: ...

Seung-Gil: Phichit

Phichit: I'd rather not

Seung-Gil: Phichit let me just say something

Seung-Gil: Maybe I'm not quite as straight as I say I am

Phichit: ?

Seung-Gil: So there's that

Phichit: What are you saying?

Seung-Gil: Do you wanna meet up for a coffee sometime today?

Phichit: Sure~

Seung-Gil: Don't tell the others. I have a plan

 

//Group Chat "Game of Skates"\\\

 

Baby-Cheva: I feel so bad for Phichit

L8er Boi: You guys found out, huh

The King: He messaged us

Viktor's-Property: Is he answering anyone?

Sk8er Boi: No

Russian-Tiger: I spoke to Seung-Gil

Kazakh-Lion: What happened?

DogMan: We're not friends anymore

Yuuri's-Master: O.o

HamsterMan: We thought it would make things too awkward between us to be friends

Crispy-No: So Seung-Gil found out?

HamsterMan: I told him; I couldn't not

DogMan: But we just don't want to be friends anymore

Gia-Cum-Etti: But you were friendship goals???

HamsterMan: We've met like three times

HamsterMan: How were we friendship goals?

Kazakh-Lion: I've confiscated Yuri's phone because he was about to send a really angry private message to Seung-Gil

DogMan: You two are in the same hotel room?

HamsterMan: Cute~

Viktor's-Property: How are you keeping it out of his reach?

Russian-Tiger: I'm going to kill him

Russian-Tiger: He held it up in the air and I couldn't reach it

Kazakh-Lion: He had to climb up me to get it back

Sk8er Boi: Anyway, I'm angry

Sk8er Boi: You guys shouldn't have to avoid each other for the sake of awkwardness

HamsterMan: We aren't avoiding eachother.

HamsterMan: We just aren't friends

DogMan: That's because...

DogMan: *drumroll for dramatic effect*

HamsterMan: [send picture]

****  
For your visual aid  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e0/54/33/e05433f374a0495e31a7eadeb003d56a.jpg  
Creds to artist :)

****  
DogMan: We're dating

Viktor's-Property: GUSY VISJKTOR JSUT FANITED

Sk8er-Boi: FIAYEHBLOUBFPIbsizkbziJBFOUYSLiuslxgrJOBUIJLI  
Russian-Tiger: Okay, I'll admit it, you two are cute together

Kazakh-Lion: I would like you all to know that despite his calm exterior, Yura screamed into a pillow and is actually crying

Russian-Tiger: Shut the fUCK UP

L8er-Boi: IM NOT OKAY

The Queen: THIS IS SO CUTE OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

HamsterMan: Don't say anything to the public yet though bc Seung isn't out

The King: Wouldn't dream of it- no sarcasm intended

Crispy-No: Okay I'm not alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the evil monstrosity I created lmao
> 
> Also thank you for the kudos and comments last chapter it made me really happy. I couldn't stop smiling for like ten hours


	5. In Which Mrs. Lee Is Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gil accidentally adds his mum to the chat and it's great  
> (Also I now kind of ship Isabella Yang with her lmao you'll see)
> 
> THANK YOU TO ANONYMOUS USER ON CHAPTER THREE FOR IDEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's-Property: Yuuri
> 
> Yuuri's-Owner: Viktor
> 
> Russian-Tiger: Yuri
> 
> Kazakh-Lion: Otabek
> 
> Sk8er-Boi: Leo
> 
> DogMan/Smol-Gil: Seung-Gil
> 
> HamsterMan/Prettychit: Phichit
> 
> The King: JJ
> 
> The Queen/Izzy Lee: Isabella
> 
> Dank/Engaged To Izzy: Jaehee Lee

DogMan added "Jaehee Lee"

DogMan: oops

Russian-Tiger: Who?

DogMan: Oh no

HamsterMan: Who is that, Seung?

DogMan: Shit

Jaehee Lee: SEUNGYYYYYYYYY

DogMan: Nope

Jaehee Lee changed her name to Dank

DogMan: Why did I do that

Dank: Hello boys and girls! I'm Seung-Gil's mother, Jaehee!

The King: Hey, Mrs. Lee! 

DogMan: I didn't mean to add her

DogMan: Wait. Phichit? What if she, you know. 

HamsterMan: ???

HamsterMan: OH GOD

Russian-Tiger: She won't 

Russian-Tiger: Newly added people can't see previous messages, remember?

Kazakh-Lion: Even I knew that

Sk8er Boi: Okay Mrs. Lee I like you

Dank: Why don't you all introduce yourselves! Name/Age/Nationality/Gender

HamsterMan: Phichit, 20, Thai, Male

Russian-Tiger: Yuri, 15, Russian, Male

Kazakh-Lion: Otabek, 18, Kazakh, Male

Viktor's-Property: Yuuri, 24, Japanese, Male

Yuuri's-Owner: Viktor, 28, Russian, Male

Sk8er-Boi: Leo, 19, Mexican-American, Male

The King: JJ, 19, Canadian, Male

The Queen: Isabella, 19, Canadian, Female

Dank: Jaehee, 36, Korean, Female

Russian-Tiger: The others must be offline

Dank: Now we're all introduced, Seungy, where the hecky pecky are you?

DogMan: I'm out

Dank: With?

DogMan: My... friend

HamsterMan: Hi Mrs. Lee!

Dank: DogMan and HamsterMan. Hmm...

Russian-Tiger: hmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kazakh-Lion: Yura

Dank: ^^ I ship it

Viktor's-Property: Omg. Seung-Gil how does your mum know what shipping is but you didn't?!?!?

The Queen: Aren't they just adorable together?

Dank: Yup, they got me

Dank: shOOK

The Queen: JJ, I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with your ass

The Queen: Jaehee Lee is the only one for me

The King: :(

The Queen changed her name to Izzy Lee

DogMan: Please stop

Izzy Lee: Hello son! How are you?

DogMan: Isabella please

HamsterMan: I'M LAUGHING SO HARD

Izzy Lee: Hello my son's frienddddddddddd

Russian-Tiger: PFTTT

Kazakh-Lion: don't you think you've taken this too far?

Izzy Lee: No

Sk8er Boi: Please keep going, this is hilarious 

DogMan: Not for me

Dank changed her name to Engaged To Izzy

Engaged To Izzy: ♥

Izzy Lee: ♥

DogMan: I'm not okay Phichit help

Izzy Lee: How can your FRIEND help,  
Seungy-chan?

Yuuri's-Owner: 1. FRIEND. 2. Seungy-Chan

Viktor's-Property: He's rolling around on the floor laughing

Kazakh-Lion: So is Yuratchka

The King: Yuratchka, huh?

Kazakh-Lion: Says the man who lost his wife because he wasn't memetacular enough 

The King: Touché

Izzy Chan: I love my fiancée~

Viktor's-Property: I love how JJ literally doesn't care at all.

Kazakh-Lion: His wife and an older woman is one of his kinks. Don't kink-shame

Russian-Tiger: I knew there was a reason you're my friend

The King: You notice I'm not denying it?

Yuuri's-Owner: EWWWWW

The King: I joke don't worry lmao

Engaged To Izzy: I'll leave now. It was lit while it lasted but I'm not a home wrecker and also my son deserves to be happy with his boyfriend and his other friends without me interrupting. 

DogMan: Wait what

Engaged To Izzy: I scrolled up. The rest of the chat was there ;)

Engaged To Izzy: But Phichit-a. If you're mean to my son I can and will break your legs. Okay? :)

HamsterMan: Okay okay okayyyyyyyyy I'm not intimidated I swearrrrrr ♥♥♥

Engaged To Izzy changed DogMan's name to Smol-Gil

Engaged To Izzy changed HamsterMan's name to Prettychit

Smol-Gil: Why

Prettychit: Ignore him. This is the best username I've ever had. 

Engaged To Izzy: I'll leave now, byeeeee~*

Engaged To Izzy left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they really make me feel good! Also if you got the reference I love you (if you know you know lol)


	6. In Which- Look I Don't Know But It's Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor - Yuuri's-Property
> 
> Yuuri - Viktor's-Owner
> 
> Yuri - Russian-Tiger
> 
> Otabek - Kazakh-Lion
> 
> Phichit - Prettychit
> 
> Seung-Gil - Smol-Gil
> 
> Leo - Sk8er Boi
> 
> Guang-Hong - L8er Boi
> 
> Mila - Baby-Cheva
> 
> Sara - Crispy-No
> 
> Chris - Gia-Cum-Etti
> 
> JJ - The King
> 
> Isabella - The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of fun and I'm writing this instead of sleeping so

Prettychit: Rain Drop

Russian-Tiger: DROP TOP

Prettychit: TØP

Russian-Tiger: No

Russian-Tiger: Rain Drop, Drop Top, Phichit will you please stop

Viktor's-Property: Stop like mcr did?

Kazakh-Lion: NO

Sk8er Boi: I HATE YOU

 

Crispy-No: How dare you

The King: Ho don't do it *Yuuri does the thing* oh mah Gaw

Viktor's-Property: I'm sorry that hurt to write

Baby-Cheva: I don't know what mcr is someone explain

Crispy-No: YOU. DON'T. KNOW. WHO. MCR. ARE?!

 

Baby-Cheva: No?

 

Crispy-No: We're breaking up

Crispy-No: I'm sorry

The Queen: Haha okay but what is mcr

L8er Boi: The best band EVARRRRRRRRRR

Smol-Gil: Na na na

Yuuri's-Owner: I can't tell if that's you disagreeing or singing lyrics. Please clarify

Smol-Gil: Both

Smol-Gil: Panic! are a lot better

Russian-Tiger: I agree. Have you ever listened to 'I Write Sins Not Tradegies'? It's a lot better than that g-note crap

Cripsy-No: But fob though

Viktor's-Property: Seems we are divided. State whether you are more Killjoy, Sinner, Youngblood or Clique. If you're none then why. But also just put none in the chat.

Viktor's-Property: Youngblood

Russian-Tiger: Sinner

Crispy-No: Youngblood

Prettychit: Clique

Smol-Gil: Sinner

Kazakh-Tiger: Killjoy

Baby-Cheva: Clique

The King: Killjoy

L8er Boi: Killjoy

Sk8er Boi: Clique

The Queen: Sinner

Yuuri's-Owner: Youngblood

Viktor's-Property: DANGIT. THIS DIDN'T SORT THINGS OUT. IT'S STILL EQUAL.

Russian-Tiger: Let's just agree they're all great

Prettychit: Yuri, Otabek, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do

Russian-Tiger: Wait what?

Kazkah-Lion: Hold on

Prettychit removed Russian-Tiger and Kazakh-Lion from the group

Prettychit: Look, I'll add them back in a sec, but I don't want them to see this. 

Prettychit: Who thinks they should be dating?

Viktor's-Property: Everyone in the mf chat

Prettychit: Okay I'm not the only one. Let me delete these and add them back

Prettychit added Russian-Tiger and Kazakh-Lion to the group

Prettychit: So where are you two? No ones seen you for days.

Kazakh-Lion: We're out

Prettychit: On a date?

Russian-Tiger: Yes

Russian-Tiger: Wait no

Kazakh-Lion: We're just friends

Prettychit: Hi, I'm Yuri - a heterosexual™

Smol-Gil: And I'm Otabek - also a heterosexual™

Prettychit: Today we are heterosexualing™ it up together

Smol-Gil: On a totally heterosexual™ friend day out™

Russian-Tiger: I hate you both

Kazakh-Lion: You two dating is very dangerous for everyone else's sanity

Sk8er Boi: IM LAHGING SO HARD HELPP

L8er Boi: Its true, you know. He can't sit up. 

Gia-Cum-Etti: That could be for other reasons ;)

Crispy-No: DUDE

Baby-Cheva: NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! It makes me v v happy~


	7. In Which Yuri Is Personally Victimised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is a lil shit, Mila is a queen, Yuri is done and JJ is evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor - Yuuri's-Property/Papa Bear
> 
> Yuuri - Viktor's-Owner/Mama Bear
> 
> Yuri - Russian-Tiger
> 
> Otabek - Kazakh-Lion
> 
> Phichit - Prettychit
> 
> Seung-Gil - Smol-Gil
> 
> JJ - The King
> 
> Mila - Baby-Cheva

Prettychit: Yuri? Otabek? Are you online?

Kazakh-Lion: I'm here

Russian-Tiger: What do you want?

Prettychit: Yuri, your fathers and I have been talking

Viktor's-Property: He means me and Viktor 

Yuuri's-Owner: Hi!

Russian-Tiger: whAT

Kazakh-Lion: Continue, Phichit

Prettychit: And we've decided to ask you an important question. But first

Prettychit removed Kazakh-Lion from the group

Prettychit: Before you protest, you'll thank me soon

Prettychit: Now, onto the question!

Smol-Gil: Can I? I want to deliver the pain 

Prettychit: Ugh fine

Smol-Gil: Are you gay?

Prettychit: #DoesYuriPlisetskyIsGay

Russian-Tiger: Wait what

Russian-Tiger: Why

Yuuri's-Owner: It's okay if you are! Even though I've no experience in that area, I'll support you!

Viktor's-Property: Viktor

Viktor's-Property: You're a gay man

Viktor's-Property: Sat next to your very male fiancé 

Yuuri's-Owner: oh yeah

Prettychit: ARE. YOU. GONNA. LET. HIM. ANSWER. 

Russian-Tiger: Why do you want to know

Prettychit: All will be revealed

Russian-Tiger: ...

Russian-Tiger: but why

Prettychit: JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION

Russian-Tiger: Yes, I am, you happy?

Prettychit: How do you know?

Russian-Tiger: Wow. You're asking me how I know? Seriously?

Russian-Tiger: Have a guess, smartass 

Prettychit: Have you ever had a male crush?

Russian-Tiger: I feel personally attacked right now. 

Russian-Tiger: Why should I tell you?

Prettychit: I have an audio of you singing 'My Heart Will Go On' courtesy of Mila that I will gladly share in Instagram. That's why :)

Baby-Cheva: *finger guns*

Russian-Tiger: MILA 

Prettychit: Answer the question little one

Russian-Tiger: Yes

Prettychit: On who?

Russian-Tiger: fuck you

Prettychit: One click away from posting it on Instagram Yuraaaaa

Russian-Tiger: Don't call me that

Prettychit: You let Otabek call you that :(

Russian-Tiger: Yeah, well, I like Beka

Russian-Tiger: I don't like you

Prettychit: I'm offended

Prettychit: and which way do you like him ;)

Russian-Tiger: ...

Yuuri's-Owner: Do you still have a crush on a guy?

Yuuri's-Owner: Phichit will share the vid if you don't say~*

Russian-Tiger: YES I DO NOW FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE

Viktor's-Property changed his name to Mama Bear

Mama Bear: Leave my baby alone, you two

Russian-Tiger: fuck off Katsudon

Yuuri's-Owner changed his name to Papa Bear

Papa Bear: Don't speak to your mother like that

Russian-Tiger: STOP

Smol-Gil: Who do you like?

Russian-Tiger: Promise you won't say then

Russian-Tiger: Otabek...

The King added Kazakh-Lion to the chat

The King: Oops

Russian-Tiger: NO OTABEK DONT SCROLL UP PLSESE

Russian-Tiger: IM BEGIFNG YOU

Kazakh-Lion: ???

Prettychit: Oh my god JJ

Prettychit: Scroll up

Russian-Tiger: PLEASE DONT OTABEK IM SAT IN THE SAME FUCKIGN ROOM AS YOU I WILL POUCNE NON YOU IM BEGGING DINT DCROLL UP

Kazakh-Lion: I scrolled up

Russian-Tiger left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm evil >:)  
> Also thanks for the comments and kudos!


	8. In Which It Finally Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS
> 
> /Yuri has ran out of the room btw\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Bear - Viktor  
> Mama Bear - Yuuri  
> Russian-Tiger - Yuri  
> Kazakh-Lion - Otabek  
> Prettychit - Phichit  
> Smol-Gil - Seung-Gil  
> The King: JJ  
> The Queen: Isabella

/Private message between Otabek and Yuri\

Otabek: Yura, where are you?

Otabek: I'm getting worried

Otabek: Yuratchka, seriously, where are you

Yuri: I'm around the back of the hotel

Otabek: Please come here

Yuri: No

Otabek: I want to talk, please

 

********

 

Yuri walked to room 221, the room Otabek was in. He felt as if his life was over.

He'd lost his best friend

He was definitely going to murder JJ

 

********

 

Yuri: I don't want to come in

Yuri: I'm outside

Yuri: Tell me in the messages

Otabek: Yuri, I

Otabek: I feel the same way

Yuri: ?

Otabek: I like you too, I guess

Yuri: 'I guess'? Really?

Otabek: Wait

*****

The door was open

Yuri was pinned against the wall by Otabek, who had a worried yet determined look in his eyes. This wasn't visible for song, as soon Otabek's lips were on his own. It lasted for five seconds but to Yuri it lasted a lifetime

"I guess so," Otabek murmured, resting his forehead on Yuri's

They both let out soft chuckles before their lips met again. They fitted together like jigsaw pieces; two halves of a whole.

http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/15876371_1716384435341464_4907338819621093376_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTQyMjc2MDkyMjQyNjI4MTg0Nw%3D%3D.2

//Credits to artist :P\\\

"Shall we keep this low?" Otabek murmured, not daring to take his eyes off of Yuri for a second

"Yeah," Yuri replied, "The last thing I want is for Viktor harassing me,"

******

Kazakh-Lion: I found Yuri

Mama Bear: Is he okay?!?

Papa Bear: Yuuri is crying here

Russian-Tiger: I'm fine

Prettychit: OH THANK GOD

The King: So what's going on between you two then?

Russian-Tiger: JJ, you better fucking lock your doors

Russian-Tiger: I'm coming for you

The Queen: Yuri, I already whacked him. Don't worry

Kazakh-Lion: We're friends

Russian-Tiger: Otabek doesn't like me back, so I'm gonna bite my tongue and stay friends

Russian-Tiger: It's better than nothing

Mama Bear: Now Viktor is crying

Papa Bear: THSI ISNT HWO IT WAS SUPPOSDE TO GO

Russian-Tiger: It's no-ones fault. It's just facts

Smol-Gil: I'm sorry, Yuri

Russian-Tiger: It's fine

Kazakh-Lion: I should be sorry

Russian-Tiger: It's not your fault, don't be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!
> 
> It's almost been a month
> 
> A WHOLE
> 
> FUCKING
> 
> MONTH
> 
> since I posted last
> 
> I'll keep better track again now. I had a writer's block for a while, but then Kubo-sensei confirmed a lot of stuff about Otabek (like how he does DJ'ing, how he has mischievous friends, how he is rebellious etc.), and now PING
> 
> Ideas for dayssssss
> 
> Also, some parts are gonna be non-chatroom (like you saw earlier) and it's gonna get a bit nsfw soon ;)
> 
> Stay tuned!


	9. In Which Bad Boy Beka Is Revealed

The King: Today I was walking around 

Russian-Tiger: Congrats 

The King: I found this

The King:https://goo.gl/images/lfJSE1

//creds to artist\\\

Russian-Tiger: Damn

The King: Otabek, care to explain?

Kazakh-Lion: I dj in my spare time

The King: And you have a fucking show?

Russian-Tiger: Don't fucking cuss

Kazakh-Lion: Yeah

Kazakh-Lion: I'm not as stoic as you think, you know

Russian-Tiger: How?

Kazakh-Lion: I'm in a gang and I've gotten in trouble with the police a few times. When I was younger, of course. I have a reputation to uphold now.  People would still describe me as a 'street boy' at home though.

 

Russian-Tiger: And I didn't know? Dude, I'm your best friend

Prettychit: That's seriously cool

Kazakh-Lion: Thanks, I think

Mama Bear: I'm definitely going to one of your gigs

Russian-Tiger: Says user 'Mama Bear'

Mama Bear: Quiet, child

Russian-Tiger: Will you take me to one of your shows soon? Please?

Kazakh-Lion: Fine

Papa Bear: First date ( ＾∀＾)

Mama Bear: That is genuinely the most tactless thing you've ever done, sorry Yurio

Russian-Tiger: It's fine, everyone needs to stop apologizing. It's irritating 

Kazakh-Lion: ...

Russian-Tiger: But anyways, now I'm excited

Kazakh-Lion: I can give you one of the cd's I have made if you want

Mama Bear: Viktorrrrr, why can't you make a cd T.T

Papa Bear: Because my taste in music is your face

Mama Bear: Aweeeeee ♡

Papa Bear: See, I can be romantic

The King: ...Or you can quote Twenty One Pilots

Russian-Tiger: PFTTT HAHAHAHHAHA YOU GOT CAUGHT

Smol-Gil: Unlucky, man

Prettychit: JJ 1-0 Viktor

Papa Bear: -_-

Gia-cum-etti: Coach Viktor, I can give you lessons on being smooth if you want

Papa Bear: NO THANK YOU

Gia-cum-etti: Why? :(

The King: You'd probably turn it dirty

Gia-cum-etti: The one time I actually try and help

Gia-cum-etti changed his name to Joe

Russian-Tiger: Joe?

Joe: Why not

Sk8er Boi: I shouldn't be laughing

L8er Boi: ^

Joe: hi I'm joe I'm a 47 year old British man who has a bowl cut

Joe: and I do NOT have a dirty mind

Mama Bear: looks like someone going through their 'lol I'm so random xD' phase

Russian-Tiger: Yeezus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN TOO LONG  
> IM SO SORRY  
> WHY AM I LIKE THIS  
> IMMA UPDATE MORE  
> IT WILL BE RANDOM   
> AND NOT PLOT RELATED  
> BUT IM SORRY


	10. In Which Sara And Yuri Are Otakus (Possibly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. Jealous Otabek™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *y'all can skip this chapter if you don't like Mystic Messenger but you'll miss out on the best thing I've ever written*
> 
> (POSSIBLE) NSFW WARNING: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

Baby-cheva: How is everyone right now?

Crispy-no changed her name to 'Mrs Choi'

Mrs Choi: sad;;

Baby-cheva: why kitten?

Mama Bear: What's up?

Mrs Choi: my favourite video game character doESNT WANT MY LOVE

Mrs Choi: HE LOVES ME BUT HES WORRIED HE'LL HURT ME

Baby-Cheva: I'm riGHT HERE

Baby-Cheva: YOUR G I R L F R I E N D

Russian-Tiger: wait

Russian-Tiger: Saeyoung?

Mrs Choi: YES YURI THANK THE LORD

Russian-Tiger: I kinda hate showing this side of me but

Russian-Tiger: DAMN THE CHOI TWINS ARE FINEEEEEEE

Mrs Choi: YESSSSSSSS SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS

Kazakh-Lion: what

Russian-Tiger: I want Saeran to take me to paradise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mrs Choi: back off Plisetsky

Mrs Choi: He's MINE

Russian-Tiger: I thought you preferred Saeyoung?

Mrs Choi: Well yeah but twincest though

Kazakh-Lion: What are you talking about?

Russian-Tiger: Mystic Messenger

The King: Isn't that a game?

The Queen: It's an otome

Mrs Choi: It's gr8

Papa Bear: Yuri why do you play it?

Russian-Tiger: ...

Kazakh-Lion: Be back in a moment

Prettychit: ??? Where ya going

Russian-Tiger: Let me ask him hold on

Mama Bear: Okie

Mrs Choi: How is everyone? no one answered except me lol

Smol-Gil: I'm good

The Queen: Same

The King: I wonder what's going on

Mama Bear: Yurio?

Russian-Tiger: SZ:"BPO:HLS(GOHDS:KuosblzgubOUGHPAHioph[

Russian-Tiger: SNUIBJEno;LIH;b;oal'

Prettychit: Whats happening lol

Russian-Tiger: SENDHELPkxjb'pfihvx

Russian-Tiger: I'll be back in a moment

Papa Bear: Yurio?

Smol-Gil: Was that Otabek typing?

//Private Message between Yuri and Otabek\\\

Otabek: Why, Yura, why?

Yuri: You're the one that jumped on me, asshole

Otabek: Don't cheat on me

Yuri: Sorry?

Otabek: I don't know who 'Saeran' is but I will find him

Yuri: pft

Yuri: He's not real. He's a game character

Otabek: I want you all to myself

Yuri: Uh

Otabek: Yuri, you're mine

Yuri: You're kinda scaring me

Otabek: Sorry

Yuri: Why are you giving me that weird look?

Otabek: Why are we talking on here when you're right there and I'm here

Yuri: Beka?

Otabek: mhm

Yuri: Do you wanna...

Otabek: Depends. Do you?

Yuri: Oh

Yuri: Yes

//Group Chat: Game of Skates\\\

Mama Bear: Eh. Who cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE HINT
> 
> OTABEK AND YURI GON FUCK
> 
> And this makes me excited to write the next chapter
> 
> okay bye


	11. In Which Phichit And Seung-Gil Are Worried Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely awkward conversation ahead

Kazakh-Lion: Hello

Mama Bear: What happened? You and Yurio just

Mama Bear: Disappeared

Papa Bear: It's been 15 minutes and I was getting ready to call the police

Russian-Tiger: We're good

Kazakh-Lion changed Russian-Tiger's name to Cannot Walk

Cannot Walk: fuck you

Sk8er Boy: ???

Kazakh-Lion changed his name to Chuckle

Chuckle: Yura made me laugh

Joe: Why can't you walk? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Cannot Walk: I thought Joe was innocent

Joe: Why can't you walk? ( ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ д ᵒ̴̶̷᷅ )

Chuckle: Yeah, Yura, why can't you walk?

Cannot Walk: f u c k y o u

Chuckle: You sure

Cannot Walk: We went running and he pushed me

Chuckle: Liar. You tripped over nothing

//But we all know the real reason why Yuri can't walk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #ThisBoyIsABottom\\\

Prettychit: Yo

Prettychit: Otabek and Yuri, private me

Smol-Gil: Also me

//Private message between Seung-Gil, Phichit, Otabek and Yuri\\\

Yuri: what

Phichit: Did you use protection?

Seung-Gil: You need to be safe. You're young and we were worried 

Otabek: I'm sorry?

Phichit: Your room is next to ours

Seung-Gil: And you're both so loud 

Phichit: Yeah. It's like, how is that possible?

Phichit: They don't call you the Tiger of Russia for nothing

Yuri: Omfg

Otabek: I have the scratches on my back to prove it

Yuri: Waiwaiwait stop

Yuri: Back track

Phichit: We don't care. We had earplugs

Seung-Gil: Haha yeah

Otabek: Seriously

Yuri: But wait you don't seem very surprised

Phichit: Eh.

Seung-Gil: We were when we first heard, "Oh, God, Beka," but, you know

Phichit: We had time to think it over

Yuri: YOU HEARD THAT

Yuri: OTABEK STOP LAUGHING

Otabek: sorrysorrysorry

Phichit: We won't tell, don't worry

Seung-Gil: Mainly we're scared that the angry kitten will kill us

Yuri: fuck off

Yuri: yeah no don't tell pls

Otabek: I'm still laughing because of Seung-Gil

Yuri: he really is

Phichit: I won't tell don't worry

Phichit: I think Viktuuri would cry 

Yuri: hah yeah

Seung-Gil: Viktuuri?

Yuri: Viktor and Yuuri

Otabek: oh

Yuri: Well this is officially the most awkward conversation I've ever been involved in

Phichit: sorry

Phichit: we just wanted to make sure that you both 

Phichit: #RubberUpForDan

Yuri: oh well lookie here if it isn't Mr. Phan Trash No. 1

Phichit: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know it

Seung-Gil: I don't know what that is and quite frankly I'm not sure if I want to

Otabek: it sounds like a porno

Phichit: I wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I just wanna say one thing idc if Yuri is underage in your country. In both England (where I am) and Russia, the legal age of consent is 16.


	12. In Which JJ Gets Lyric Pranked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I'm just shitposting chapters because I was on hiatus for so long

Cannot Walk: JJ

The King: Hello child you're king is here

Chuckle: your*

Cannot Walk: Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

The King: ? That's nice?

Chuckle: I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out

The King: Are you on drugs

Cannot Walk: I'm floating around in ecstasy

The King: Guess that answers my question

Mama Bear: So don't stop me now

The King: Yuuri eh?

Sk8ter Boi: Don't stop me

Chuckle: 'Cause I'm having a good time

The King: Are you all getting high together? Why didn't you invite me?

//Private message between Viktor, Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek and Leo\\\

Viktor named the group PFTTT

Viktor: Quick switch songs before he catches on

Leo: Seriously? Queen?

Yuri: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley

Yuuri: Lets do this

Otabek: Yup

//Group Chat: Game of Skates\\\

Sk8ter Boi: JJ I have to admit something

Sk8ter Boi: We're no strangers to love

The King: Huh?

Sk8ter Boi: You know the rules and so do I

The King: Boi I'm straight

The King: And engaged

The King: And you have Guang-Hong

Cannot Walk: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

The King: Okay I'm scared

//Group Chat: PFTTT\\\

Sk8ter Boi: pml

Yuri: Lmao this is funny as fuck

//Group Chat: Game of Skates\\\

Cannot Walk: You wouldn't get this from any other guy

The King: YURI YOU HATE ME AND I'M STRAIGHT STOP

The King: Unless my beauty has just got to you

//Group Chat: PFTTT\\\

Yuuri: Let me and Viktor take this

Viktor: All Star - Smash Mouth

//Group Chat: Game of Skates\\\

Mama Bear: Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me and that I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed

The King: ??? Sorry???

Papa Bear: She was looking kinda dumb

The King: Who?? YOU'RE ALL SCARING ME

Papa Bear: With a finger and a thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead

//Group Chat: PFTTT\\\

Yuri: I'm gonna trip him up with emo one min

Yuri: If you know it, join in

Otabek: *thumbs up*

//Group Chat: Game of Skates\\\

Cannot Walk: Back to the street where we began

Cannot Walk: Feeling as good as lovers can, you know?

The King: waiwaiwaiwait what

Cannot Walk: Yeah, we're feeling so good

Chuckle: Speaking of this we shouldn't read; it looks like the end of history as we know

//Group Chat: PFTTT\\\

Yuri: FUCK YES OTABEK I COULD MARRY YOU

//Group Chat: Game of Skates\\\

Chuckle: Its the end of the world

The King: Calm down its not 2012

Cannot Walk: Into a place where thoughts could bloom

The King: Hm?

Cannot Walk: Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon

Chuckle: Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon

Cannot Walk: FUCK

Chuckle: oh no

Sk8ter Boi: Dangit

The King: ?

Mama Bear: It was fun while it lasted

Papa Bear: ^

The King: Were you lyric pranking me?

Cannot Walk: Yep

Chuckle: He just punched me because I'm an "asshole who screwed it up"

Cannot Walk: Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order of appearance:
> 
> Don't Stop Me Now - Queen
> 
> Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley
> 
> All Star - Smash Mouth
> 
> Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco


	13. In Which... I Aint Even Gonna Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to inform, anything written like this:
> 
> /hello\
> 
> Is narration
> 
> //hi\\\ is author's notes
> 
> On with the story

/Three times. That's how many times Otabek and Yuri screwed up. Two were just silly blame-it-on-autocorrect mistakes, but the third wasn't. Let's review all of them.\

/The first time\

Chuckle: Hey does anyone know where there's a really good library

Chuckle: I need a certain book but I can't find it at all

Cannot Walk: And you can't just order it online?

Chuckle: I don't trust shopping online

Cannot Walk: Okay, бабушка

//That's Russian for Grandmother\\\

Mama Bear: There's one near Main Street, I'll send directions now

Chuckle: Thanks, I'll go now

Mama Bear: http://cdn.quotesgram.com/img/60/73/351324087-I-GOT-YOUR-BACK-T-SHIRT-P12395.jpeg

Cannot Walk: I'll go with you if you want

Chuckle: Sure, thanks

Cannot Walk: It's good babe

Papa Bear: （・o・）

Cannot Walk: I MEANT BEKA SHUT UP

Chuckle: I don't care, lets go

Cannot Walk: Kk

/The Second Time\

Cannot Walk: Someone remind me how I wound up asleep in an unknown bed

Chuckle: You're at mine

Chuckle: Last night we went out to celebrate your 'Sweet 16' late and you got wasted

Chuckle: I took you here

Cannot Walk: Oh okay. Thanks

Chuckle: My pleasure

Cannot Walk: Where are you

Chuckle: Bedroom

Cannot Walk: K I'll come find you

Chuckle: Will you now? You don't even know where you are

Cannot Walk: Haha stfu

Chuckle: You know you love me

L8er Boi: So pure uwu

Cannot Walk: Guang-Hong, will you kindly LEAVE

L8er Boi: Hehe bye

/Third Time\

Cannot Walk: Oh fuck, Beka

Chuckle: I can't wait till you get home Yura

Cannot Walk: I'm at the market, this isn't a great time

Chuckle: I can't wait to have you all for myself

Cannot Walk: Screw this I'll be home in 30 seconds

The King: Uhh

Sk8ter Boi: WHAT THE FUCK

Chuckle: Shit

Cannot Walk: MOTHERFUCKERSHITDAMNITFUCKINGASS

Cannot Walk: YOU FUCKING IDIOT ITS A GROUP CHAT

Chuckle: I think you'll find you're the one who typed in here. It's not my fault

Mama Bear: Is no one going to explain whats going on

Joe: Cyber sex, by the looks of things

Papa Bear: But they're not...?

Prettychit: Otabek. Yuri. Seung-Gil and I have a door open

Chuckle: I'm leaving my room now. Jesus

Smol-Gil: We'll protect you

Cannot Walk: I'm coming

Joe: Yah

Cannot Walk: Fuck you

Joe changed his name to I'm back

I'm back: You wish

Papa Bear: WHATS GOING ON SON

Prettychit: I'm gonna say it - someone has to

Prettychit: They're dating. They have been since JJ ruined Yuri's life

Cannot Walk: Yh so thanks JJ

The King: No problem, little lass

Mama Bear: So then thats why you cant walk oh

Sk8ter Boi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GBHsRtreHM

Cannot Walk: HOW DID YOU GET THAT LINK SO FAST

L8er Boi: because he sends it to me every day :(

Sk8ter Boi: Ily

L8er Boi: Ily2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this boy is a 
> 
> BOTTOMMMMMMMMMMMM
> 
> Also would anyone like their own OC in this? I'm gonna be adding the first one submitted. Fill this out in the comments:
> 
> Name:  
> Age:  
> Nationality:  
> Pronouns:  
> Gender:  
> Sexuality:  
> Personality:
> 
> :)


	14. In Which Otayuri Are Hated On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I'm going a bit off topic for this chapter. I wanted to write something different. I'll be back to group chat next week but I felt this was necessary. And also to the people with oc's, they'll be in the next chapters. Sorry!

Yuri Plisetsky:

I'm not quite sure what happened. Beka and I were enjoying coffee when suddenly I heard a woman was talking about us to the shop manager. It was startling, to say the least. 

"...can't understand...wrong...disgusting...fags"

Oh hell no

Not today

Otabek turned to look at the woman the same time I did, but then immediately looked back at me. 

"Yura no,"

Um, Yura yes

I walked up to the lady with a sickly sweet smile plastered upon my face. She looked as if she was in her young twenties, with soft eyes and a delicate physique. If I were straight she'd probably be my type. 

//Basically look up 'Rika Mystic Messenger' to get an idea of what she looks like\\\

However, I am gay

A very angry gay

And despite how nice she looked, this bitch was about to cash me outside. 

"Excuse me ma'am, can I help you?"

Mrs Whore took a step back. Literally. Like the gay was contagious or something

"Yuri don't," Beka said. He was still sat at the table

Haha no

"Um, yeah. You and him can leave," she said, stressing the word him. 

"Why should we? You got a thing against Russians? Or Kazakhs?"

"No but I got a thing against your kind,"

"What, figure skaters?" I said, flourishing it with a head tilt, "What did we ever do to you? By the way, may I ask your name, dearie? Constantly calling you a bitch is tiring."

"Leigh," she spat, literally red in the face, "and I'm not scared of figure skaters,"

Otabek walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He could've grabbed my arm, but I looked at him and immediately saw what he was doing. 

"Yura, darling, lets just leave," Beka said, a small smile only visible to me on his face

At that exact moment, in walked Mr and Mrs Nikiforov themselves. Mrs being Katsudon. 

"Yurio! Otabek! So nice to see you!" Yuuri said. Viktor was giving Otabek the side eye; he didn't trust him yet

I gave Yuuri my best look of 'this whore is homophobic, send help' and he seemed to get the message. He winked at me and linked arms with Viktor. He then leant up and kissed Viktor on the cheek. I was close enough to hear Yuuri say, "She's homophobic, act ott gay,"

"Like Chris?" Viktor whispered back

Yuuri nodded before resting his back against Viktor's chest. Viktor put his arms around Yuuri. It made me want to vomit, but they were doing it to help Beka and I. 

I turned back to Leigh and almost burst out laughing. She was actually covering her face with her hands

"Son, who's your friend?" Viktor said to me

"Leigh. She doesn't like figure skaters."

Beka pulled me closer to him and my heart skipped a beat

"I don't! I just don't like... gays,"

"I don't like blondes, yet here we are," Yuuri said, startling me. I didn't think he was sassy. 

"That's different,"

"How?" Yuuri said, "You were born with blonde hair, I'm assuming, and I was born gay. We can't help that. So I'm confused. Would you be scared of someone with blue eyes? No? Then why are you scared of us?"

Leigh was backed in to a corner, literally and metaphorically. She was almost ready to run out of the shop, but she still needed to be more provoked. 

"Love wins, bitch," I whispered, before leaning upwards and kissing Otabek, tongue and all. It didn't last long, but she ran out of the shop all the same. Viktor and Yuuri stared us, extreme pride and slight disgust (I mean, we did just French Kiss) in their eyes. Otabek looked astonished but happy nonetheless. 

As if things couldn't get better, a couple of people actually started clapping. We all awkwardly bowed, before quickly leaving the shop. And then a notification popped up on my phone:

Russian Skater Yuri Plisetsky and Kazakh Skater Otabek Altin are dating? Click here for more information. 

Oops


	15. In Which Leo Adds A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG
> 
> *inhales deeply* ah, it's good to be back

Sk8ter Boi: Hey guys can I add a friend?

Prettychit: Yesssss remember what happened with Seung-Gil's mum?

Smol-Gil: Noooooo remember what happened with my mum?

Smol-Gil: PHICHIT

Prettychit: Hehe

Sk8ter Boi: K I'm adding her

Sk8ter Boi added Skye to the chat

Skye changed her name to PygmyPuff

PygmyPuff: Hello!

L8ter Boi: Hey Skye

PygmyPuff: Oh hi Genie

Cannot Walk: Genie? Pygmy what? Who are you?

PygmyPuff: Genie. Like a play on his surname? Ji? And Pygmy Puff. A creature in Harry Potter. I'm Skye. I'm 18 and I live in America. I'm Leo's friend. I think the most important question is why you can't walk.

I'm Back: He was fucked too hard

PygmyPuff: o

Cannot Walk: CHRIS

Chuckle: It's true though

Cannot Walk: BEKA

PygmyPuff: ohhhhhh you're Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin! I saw you on Buzzfeed: Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky dating?

PygmyPuff: Ship

Mama Bear: This is what we've been saying the whole time

Papa Bear: Our son just deserves to be happy.

PygmyPuff: I'm gonna guess you two are Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, in that order

Prettychit: Guess who I am

PygmyPuff: Phichit Chulanont. Your user pretty much says that

PygmyPuff: Also I can see everyone. Your nickname is different but your username isn't

The King: IT'S JJ STYLE

PygmyPuff: Pls no

Cannot Walk: ^

Baby-Cheva: Please introduce yourself. You sound fun tbh Skye

PygmyPuff: Okie dokie

PygmyPuff: My name is Skye. I'm 18 years old and live in U.S.A. Leo and I grew up together, and then we met Guang-Hong. I cannot figure skate, despite countless lessons from the dynamic duo. I like cute things, baking, Harry Potter and I wanna be a fashion designer. I'm asexual - just thought I'd add that in

PygmyPuff: Also I know each of you. Church and Genie talk about you all constantly.

Sk8ter Boi: (‘-’*)

The Queen: pft

Crispy-No: I think you mean: PFTTTT

The Queen: Ah, you got me there

I'm Back: Oh wow we can act out all or nothing

PygmyPuff: No. You scare me

I'm Back: T.T

Cannot Walk: To be fair you are scary. Your sex appeal must be suffocating for an asexual

I'm Back: Tru tru

PygmyPuff: I designed Leo and Guang-Hong's costumes this year

Mama Bear: REALLY?!

Papa Bear: Okay you're so skilled

Prettychit: I found my new bff. Sorry Seung-Gil bb

Smol-Gil: No

PygmyPuff: Bae

Prettychit: Ily

Smol-Gil: n o

PygmyPuff: No hard feelings, not into dudes lol

Prettychit: hahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahalso I'm not into chicks

Smol-Gil: -_-

PygmyPuff: Church why did you add me tho. I'm not an ice skater

Sk8ter Boi: I wanted you to meet my biffles

Cannot Walk: Delet

L8ter Boi: Square up lil man

Cannot Walk: I'm taller than you tiny

L8ter Boi: I'm older young man

Sk8ter Boi: Respect your elders

Cannot Walk left the chat

Chuckle added Cannot Walk to the chat

Chuckle: Don't abandon me in this hell

Cannot Walk: Sorry

PygmyPuff: Relationship goals tbh

Papa Bear: We've been saying that this whole time

Chuckle: please no

PygmyPuff: I'm gonna go because technically I'm not a figure skater

PygmyPuff: I'm more a flopper skater

The King: *cough* Yuri

Baby-Cheva: He beat you in competition wtf

PygmyPuff: It was nice meeting you all though!

Crispy-No: We could be friends. I'll copy your number down and private message u :)

PygmyPuff: Woop

PygmyPuff: Adios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Chris meant by all or nothing, I have a headcanon that he's pansexual  
> If you're still confused, read this:
> 
> file:///Users/Livvy2093/Downloads/all%20or%20nothing.jpeg
> 
> Don't pay attention to users and things, I'm using family computer lol


	16. REALLY SHORT QUICK UPDATE

IM SO SORRY

So basically I've been going through a rough time lately

Me: I feel good today  
Mental Health: You sure?  
Me: O shit you right

And also I'm on holiday for the next two weeks so yah

BUT

I promise that there will be a long ass chapter uploaded as soon as I can write it! Hold this to me. 

So I'm really super duper sorry about that. Soooooo, let me reccomend an author who is better than me to read in my wake!  
@pictureperfectporcalain  
^ has been my inspiration for this story and their writing style is simply beautiful. Also, they update their DAMN STORIES

So go check them out. Awesome sauce. 

Anyways, I have to go. The wifi in this hotel is super bad and I can't write for long. 

Adios!  
PS I'm sorry. Idk if I said that enough times


End file.
